Untitled
by DragonsDancer
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik has been acepted to attened Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. Please be leaniate on me since this is my second fic. Thankie
1. The beginning

**_Mystery here to bring you my second fic. Don't worry; I'll still up date my other one and this at the same time. ^^This is going to be so cool^^. This story is going to remain untitled until I can or somebody else can think of a proper title. Thankies. Now on with the fic^^ _**

****

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter One:

Yugi whistled cheerfully to himself as he walked back to the Kame Game shop. He had changed a lot over the summer. He now looked exactly like Yami except his eyes held the same innocents it always had. It was the last month of summer vacation, which meant that Yugi was going to squeeze as much fun as he could into the little time that he had left. He walked with his eyes to the ground and walked the familiar rout to his house. He sighed as he opened the door to the shop. He quietly walked into the shop and smiled at the aurora that circled him. Grandpa was making his favorite meal for dinner. It was pizza. 

"Grandpa, Yami I'm home." Yugi yelled out loud. It was the second week in a row that he had to call Yami's name, for Yami had cast a spell on them in order for them to have separate bodies. Ever since then Yami was now like an adoptive older brother to Yugi and often worried more about his little aibou. The same had happened to Bakura and Marik. Each had a separate body of their own now, but Yugi didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Yugi walked into the kitchen and smiled at his grandfather.

"Did you have fun Yugi?" Grandpa asked. Yugi nodded cheerfully as he recalled the sleep over at Joey's house and snickered. Grandpa nodded and continued to clean up the kitchen while the pizza was cooking.

"Any mail for me today?" Yugi asked. Grandpa nodded and pointed to a thick letter. Yugi was about to open it when he heard Yami coming down the stairs. He smiled and walked over to the living room and turned on the TV and waited for Yami to join him. When Yami did he smiled even more, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Did you have fun at Joey's sleep over Aibou?" Yami asked Yugi, not really noticing the smile that he had on.

"Yeah I did. Seto, Tristan, and Ryou were also there. We played truth or dare and I have some useful information that has to do with you." Yugi said. Yami blinked at Yugi for a minute, not knowing what information Yugi could have possible gained from truth or dare about him.

"What could you have possible have learned about me Aibou?" Yami questioned Yugi. Yugi smirked and giggled a bit.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." Yugi said.

"You can tell me Aibou…Don't make me tickle it out of you." Yami said, knowing that that was Yugi's weak spot. Yugi sighed, deciding that it was best to tell.

"Tea has a crush on you Yami." Yugi said and fell down in laughter. Before Yami could do anything else Grandpa yelled that it was time to eat so the two filed in to the dinning room. Yami walked into the dinning room deathly pale as he started to eat one of his slices of pizza. 

*Meanwhile in Hudson, Japan (1).*

The phone rang in Kurama's house as he was starting to cook dinner for himself. He sighed as he looked at the stack of letters that were piled high by the phone. The phone rang again and Kurama cautiously picked it up, knowing that there was probably trouble on the other end.

"Hello. Who is this?" Kurama asked the person that had called him. 

"Kurama, did you get a letter in the mail that says that you've been accepted into a kind of silly magician school?" Hiei asked Kurama, hoping that the he would say no so he could blow the letter off as a hoax. Kurama blinked as he looked through the letters that he had just received and shook his head. Most of them were bills as usual so he set the rest aside, not noticing that the heaviest one had fell to the ground.

"Sorry Hiei. I've gotten mostly bills." Kurama said as he started to move to the kitchen again with the cordless phone. 

"Ump!" Kurama's body made the sound as he tripped over the letter. He got up and shook his head as he noticed the letter. He opened it one handedly as he talked to Hiei on the phone and gasped. He quickly skimmed the letter and turned pale.

"Um Hiei. The school that you were talking about earlier just might not happen to be Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, is it?" Kurama asked. Silence was heard on the other end of the phone. 

*Meanwhile back in Domino City.*

Yugi had finished his Dinner and was now sitting on the couch going through his mail when the phone rang. He jumped slightly then went to go get it. He picked up the wireless phone and sat back down on the seat that he had been occupying earlier.

"Hello. Who is this?" Yugi asked in his cheerful voice. 

"Hi Yugi. It's Ryou. Um I was wondering have you gotten anything weird in the mail lately." Ryou asked Yugi politely. Yugi blinked then went back to his mail. Post card… junk mail… junk mail… another post card… more junk mail… an old envelope with green writing…junk mail... Yugi paused and went back to the old looking envelope and gulped. He quickly skimmed the front and read the address. It was addressing him as the young man that lived on the top floor of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi ripped the envelope open eagerly and read in shock. He had completely forgotten about the phone and was reading the letter mouth a gape.

"Yugi. Are you still there?" Ryou asked worriedly. 

"I think that I'm going to have a weird school year." Yugi said surprised. Ryou knew what Yugi was talking about and nodded on the other side of the phone, even though nobody else saw it.

"You got the invitation too huh?" Ryou asked. Silence was heard on the other end as both boys tried to contemplate on what to do. 

*Malik's house*

Malik smiled as he looked at the aquarium where tons of tropical fish lived. His tapped on the glass and laughed as the fish swam for cover. He noticed that Isis was staring at him so he grinned. "Malik would you please stop scaring the fish, they might have a heart attack." Isis said annoyed at her brother. Malik just smirked more and continued to tap on the glass.

Mean while, in a bed room up the stairs, Marik was sleeping. He had had a long day, which it really was if you had to watch over a hyper active Malik all day long. He sighed in content as he rolled over and snored lightly. He was abruptly woken up, though, when Malik had lost interest in trying to give the fish heart attacks and decided to bug Marik. He quietly snuck into Marik's room and then quietly snuck close to Marik's bed. He took a deep breath then jumped on top of Marik, causing Marik to wake up screaming. 

Malik burst into fits of laughter while Marik glared daggers at him. If looks could kill Malik would have probably would have been in a heap of ashes by then. Marik quickly pushed Malik off of the bed then got up. He walked out of the room with Malik following closely behind him. Marik quickly walked to the counter and looked at the mail. He decided that most of it was junk until he came across an old envelope with green writing that was addressed to Malik. 

Marik snorted then handed to the letter to his aibou. Malik blinked at the envelope for a minute then tore it open, revealing a bit of parchment. He smiled as he read it and then walked over to Marik. "Guess what Marik?" Malik asked his Yami. Marik glared but answered with a quick what. Malik smiled and showed him the letter. Marik smirked as he read the letter, but soon realized that he wouldn't be able to go to the school that was stated and frowned. Malik was like a younger brother to him, annoying but like a brother all the same and he didn't want him to go to some wizarding school that was so far away from home. Finally Marik nodded his approval and left it at that.

****

**_This was so cool._**

**_Well (1) I named Hiei and Kurama's town _****_Hudson_****_, _****_Japan_****_ because I don't know the real name so if anybody finds out can you please tell me? ^^ Please R&R for me. But remember be easy because it is my 2nd fic ever^^ See you in the next chapter._**


	2. Getting started

**_I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update for the longest time. To much school work is overwhelming me. *Looks at pile of school work that is still piling up.*Well I decided that since I haven't updated for a while that I'll forget my homework for now and bring you the next chapter. Oh I would also like to thank all of you that have reviewed this for me. I give you candy. *Throws candy in the air at random people* Well, On with the fic._**

****

****

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Chapter Two:_

_Dumbledore sat at his desk, going over paperwork stating problems that people needed his help to resolve. He let out a sigh as more paper work seamed to just appear on his desk. Dumbledore shifted in his seat slightly and looked intently at the doorway that was the entrance to his room. He sighed again as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He watched as the door slowly opened and worried looking man entered the office._

_"Welcome. How can I help you today Mr. Thrumble?" Dumbledore_ asked the man that was in front of him. Mr. Thrumble stared intently at _Dumbledore as he walked into the small office.  _

_"I need your help. It's my son, Jacob." Mr. Thrumble said as he looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for Mr. Thrumble to sit down in a chair, as he too sat down. Mr. Thrumble accepted the offer and looked at Dumbledore in a business like manner._

_"Well you see, my son Jacob has just shown signs of tremendous power. He had practically burnt the whole house down the other day, not knowing what he had done. I know that he had already missed the first five years of you school, but can you please accept him, before he ends up seriously hurting somebody with the power that he doesn't yet know how to take control of." Mr. Thrumble pleaded. Dumbledore looked at the man before him and smiled. His eyes twinkled mysteriously as he got ready to speak._

_"Of course we will accept him. We already have five other late starters joining us this year so he wouldn't feel so lonely." Dumbledore said and smiled. The two men stood up and shook hands. Mr. Thrumble's eyes radiated joyfully as he kept repeating how thankful he was, and Dumbledore just smiled. 'This is going to be an interesting years, isn't it.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he watched Mr. Thrumble leave. _

_*Meanwhile back at __Domino__, __Japan.__*_

_Yugi ran down the stairs excitedly as he was ready to meet the person who had invited him to this weird school. _

_"Slow down Yugi. Your making it seem as though this was the best thing that could ever happen to you." Yugi's grandpa said with a laugh. Yugi's eyes sparkled slightly as he went into the kitchen._

_"What do we have for breakfast today Grandpa?" Yugi asked the old man. _

_"Well we have fruit, cereal, pop tarts…."Grandpa was cut off as Yugi laughed good naturally as he grabbed a pop tart. Grandpa chuckled to himself as he exited the room, leaving Yugi by himself. _

_Once Yugi was done with his very 'healthy' breakfast he exited the kitchen and headed to the front door. He opened the door and was greeted with icy cold air. Yugi gasped at the sudden temperature drop and ran back into the house. He found a coat on a chair and grabbed it carefully and pulled it on. He opened the front door once again, but this time managing to get out. He smiled as he walked to the park; where the mysterious visitor was suppose to meet him. _

_*At Ryou's house.* _

_"Time to get up Ryou." Ryou's father said, shaking him lightly. Ryou groaned slightly and rolled over to his side. _

_"Come on, it is time to get up son." Ryou's father tried again. Ryou muttered a quick 'I don't wanna' and dove underneath the covers._

_"Fine with me, but I guess that means that you wouldn't be able to go to that school that you wanted to go to. You do have that meeting with man today remember." Ryou's dad said while backing up towards the door. He chuckled lightly as he watched Ryou jump out from under his covers and quickly run to the closet. Grabbing any clothing that he thought matched and pulled them on. _

_"Darn it. Why couldn't I have woken up?" Ryou questioned himself as he ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. He heard a snort coming from Bakura and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Bakura laughed slightly as he pointed at Ryou. Ryou looked down and noticed that he had forgotten to put pants on and blushed. He quickly dashed back to his room all the while hearing Bakura laughing like a maniac in the kitchen._

_When he finally did enter the kitchen again he looked presentable. Ryou ate a quick breakfast before he was forced to leave. He sighed as he pulled on a coat and exited the house, and walked quickly to the park, where he was suppose to met Yugi and the strange man._

_*At Malik's house.* _

_Malik jumped out of bed, ready to bug somebody as usual. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, both of which were on the floor. Malik smiled as he went down stairs to find that everyone was gone, giving him freedom for a short while. The first stop for Malik was the fridge. He opened the white door, which allowed him access to the food, and smiled. There were so many choices that he had on what he could eat, and he didn't know which one to choose.  _

_After eating practically everything inside the fridge Malik went to the table and saw a not from __Isis__. He smiled as he read through the note, and nearly laughed his head off as it told him not to eat everything in the fridge, which he already had. As he neared the end of the note, Malik was slowly getting bored. He looked around to see if he could do anything else, and finding nothing that he had already once tried, he finished reading the note. He smiled slightly as it told him that he had a meeting with a magic teacher of some sort at the park, and gleefully left the house, not really bothering with a coat. His goal was to get to the park now and try to annoy the living daylights out of the wizard that was there._

_*Kurama's house*_

_Kurama and Hiei had decided to met up with each other just before the meeting and the place chosen was Kurama's house. Hiei was sitting on the bed while looking long fully out the bedroom window. He glanced at the bathroom door and growled. _

_"Hey Kurama, hurry up! You don't need to take all day!" He yelled at the bathroom door.  Kurama sighed as he finally exited the bathroom, looking all orderly as usual. _

_"Well come on then." Kurama said as he headed to the hallway and out the door. Hiei followed closely behind, mumbling something about foxes and how they took days just to get ready for a simple get together. Kurama ignored Hiei as he led the way to the park. ((Just change that their town's name is __Hudson__ to Domino, since it will be easier for me and because I am lazy^^)) "Do you think that this is just some kind of setup?" Hiei asked Kurama as he followed. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and they continued to walk to the old man, and to where the new school might follow._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_Well that is chapter Two. Sorry for the long wait, but look on the bright side, it is long^^. Well anyways about if this story is going to be a Yaoi or not. Well I'll just let you guys vote on in when you review. See you in the next chapter. And thanks again for all of you that reviewed before.^^_**


	3. Intermission

**Well, this is me mystery. Well I got bored, but didn't really have any idea for a chapter so I decided to put an intermission thingy in here instead. I repeat this is NOT A CHAPTER!!!!! Please read and enjoy. ^________^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurama's brief talk show**

Kurama: Hello, audience of this fic. How are you doing today?

*Camera zooms in on the audience.* Fine. How are you doing? *Audience says together. While camara zoomx back on Kurama.*

Kurama: Good, thanks for asking. *Kurama grins, causing almost all the girls to sigh* All right then. Today we have some special guests coming to the show. They are the cast of the curiently untitled story that mystery is writing. *Audience boos while I come out*

Me: Hey what gives?

Audience.: Your haven't updated for a while. You suck. Booooo.

Mystery: Hey, it was because of school, and evil teachers, and the dreaded homework. *Points at all of them* I am innocent of all charges.

Kurama: *Sweat drops.* Um okay then. Mystery, would you please take a seat?

Mystery.: Okay. *Walks over to Kurama and seats on his lap.*

Kurama.: That is not what I meant. So can you please get off of me?

Mystery: You want me to get my Yami?

Kurama: Oh, look it's time for our other main cast members to come over.

*Yugi, Ryou,Malik, Hiei, and Yami walks in.*

Kurama: What happened to the others?

Cast: Drunk.

Kurama: *Sweatdrops* okay then.

Mystery: *sees Yami.* Yami. ^_____^. *Jumps off of Kurama's lap and sits on Yami's lap instead.* ^_____^

Yami: I just had to be in this fic. Now I'm going to end up stuck. X__________X6

Yami Mystery: *Pops out of millinuim bracelet.* Hi world. *Spots Kurama.*    Kurama. ^__________^ *Sists on Kurama's lap.

Kurama: *Looks at Yami, with same expression on face.*  Great, no I am going to be stuck here also.

Cast: *Giggles* We better get going. Have to get ready for the next chapter you know. *walks off of the show*

Audience: It is time for us to leave also. *leaves almost immedieatly.*

Yami and Kurama together: Don't leave us here all alone.

Mystery and Yami mystery snuggle up on Yami and Kurama's lap. Both Mystery and Yami Mystery fall asleep.*

Kurama: Guess we are stuck here.

Yami: yeah.

"Kurama: What should we do?

Yami: sleep, and hope that it was all a dream and that they are really gone.

Kurama: That won't work, but okay.

*Kurama and Yami falls asleep, until the next chapter will come around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Please continue to read this. R&R please. I will be trying to type my next chapter as fast as I can.^_____^ see you then.**


End file.
